Florian Evers
Florian Philip Evers (2 October 1906 - 26 January 1999) was a Brunanter footballer widely considered to be one of the best in the country. He played for various clubs and the national team. In 2014, he was named The Greatest Brunanter after polling on a BBN television show. Biography Evers was born in rural Drenthe Parish to a poor family of Belgian origin. They moved to Drenthe in the 1910s since his father found work at a factory there. He would play football out in the streets with other boys but his father criticized him for wasting time on games and not on his studies. In 1920 the coach for local side FC Drenthe saw him play and recommended him to the owners. Finding him too young, they refused to sign him on until later. Club career Drenthe In 1922 Coach Domart (himself a former player) was able to sign him on; young Florian would be making a surprising Th. 2800 per year (more than his father). He made his first senior appearance in 1923, assisting a goal in a game versus the Grijzestad Strijders. He scored 3 goals in 6 appearances that season, though Drenthe lost the title to Fulvia with two games to go. In 1924 several injuries kept him sidelined for much of the season, but was able to contribute 2 goals. In 1925 he finally broke through, scoring 6 goals in his 5 first appearances and lead the team in goals following a 9-1 thrashing of FC Pieter II (where he scored 4). He led the team to the championship in 1926, where Drenthe had a large 8-point margin over second place FC Donderar. Though clearly the star player at Drenthe, Evers felt increasingly unhappy, as he was given less freedom and lower wages than more senior players. And since Domart was fired as coach in 1924 he often clashed with new coach Revier. There was heavy interest from Fulvia and after a dismal 1927 season where Revier allowed him one appearance, he decided to move to Fulvia. Fulvia At Fulvia, he quickly earned a place in the starting 11, only missing six matches in his whole career there. He lead the league in goals in 1929, 1930, 1933 and 1934. He won the First League in 1928 and 1934. At Fulvia he broke the record for the highest wikination transfer (approx. £4800) and highest player salary, earning Th. 34,000 yearly. He helped the team to the championship again in 1937, but after the tax evasion scandal at Fulvia (they could no longer afford his salary) Evers left for rivals Real Koningstad. Later career At Koningstad, he started the 1938 season with a record 4 goals in one game, but failed to lead the team to a trophy. In 1939 Koningstad lost out on the league title by two points. In 1940 the team started off even worse and Evers was considering a move, but he stayed on the club until Brunant's invasion in 1941. At Koningstad he began playing as a midfielder and rarely played as a forward again. After the war, Evers moved to St. Marks Koningstad. While the 40-year old only played for one season, he still earned a respectable Th. 51,000. He moved soon after to the Grijzestad Strijders, where he led the team to a championship win in 1948. He retired in 1949 and did not play professionally again. National team Evers joined the national team in 1923, playing for the youth squad. After seeing his preformance for Drenthe early on in the 1925 season, he was selected for the national team. He played from 1925-40 and briefly in 1946. He was the top scorer in the team when Brunant played in the Mediterranean Cup in 1931, with 5. In total, he scored 32 goals in his 55 appearances. He holds the team record for most goals, with the player coming closest was Willem Bergher in the mid 1980s. Honors Evers won both the cup and the league with four different clubs in Brunant. He was a five-time league champion and won the cup an impressive six times. *1st league champion: 1925-26 (FC Drenthe), 1927-28, 1933-34, 1936-37 (Fulvia), 1947-48 (Grijzestad) *Johan II Cup champion: 1926-27 (FC Drenthe), 1934-35, 1935-36 (Fulvia), 1939-40, 1940-41 (Real Koningstad), 1948-48 (Grijzestad) Florian Evers was voted The Greatest Brunanter on 9 February 2014, ahead of Ambroos I and Willem Bergher. He has a primary school named in his honor in Sint-Willemstad. Category:Brunant national football team Category:St. Marks Koningstad Category:Grijzestad Strijders Category:FC Drenthe Category:Dead people Category:Real Koningstad Category:Fulvia Category:1906 births Category:Footballers